


Honey Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back

by nightskypeaches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, i am an atsumu miya has an oral fixation truther, theres crying but in the like i have a dick down my throat kinda way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskypeaches/pseuds/nightskypeaches
Summary: Sakusa finds better uses for Atsumu's mouth other than to be annoying.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Honey Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend have been in the dms talking abt tsumus oral fixation for WEEKS now and this really made my brain whir i hope u enjoy bc i enjoyed writing this sm i also listened to it will come back by hozier on LOOP while writing this hence the title also i did not proof read this its 5 am here take it TAKE IT GOODNIGHT

This was probably the worst possible outcome to ever happen to Sakusa. He didn’t have any intention to get in this situation but you know when your ‘not-boyfriend’ teammate won’t ever shut his mouth when all you need is at least five minutes of peace after a very long day, one thing leads to another, you grab his face to get him to shut his loud mouth, next thing you know you end up with said ‘not-boyfriend’ teammate’s mouth around your thumb.  
Sakusa hopes this isn’t what he meant to do but something about it feels intentional. Maybe it’s because he knows the kind of person Atsumu Miya is, a notorious menace who likes to cause everyone problems on purpose, or maybe its because of the slight change in Atsumu’s expression, but whatever it is, Sakusa knows something’s ahead.

Sakusa looked at Atsumu with mild annoyance and pursed his lips at him, taking a deep inhale through his nose, starting to move his hand away but caught completely off guard as he sees Atsumu’s hand come up, his fingers gracing across the inside of Sakusa’s wrist, as if to keep his thumb there.   
Sakusa narrows his eyes at him and furrows his brows. He fixes Atsumu with a hard look, trying to gauge at what he’s playing at and Atsumu looks back at him with a look of...embarrassment? Shyness? He’s not sure, but he can see that Atsumu is set on keeping his hand there. 

This is by far not the first time they’ve done anything like this, both of them silently knowing where this is going to be heading but not quite sure how they’re getting there.   
Sakusa has taken note of how much Atsumu likes to keep things in his mouth. Always having a bag of candies on hand along with a multitude of pens, the caps of which chewed beyond belief, always holding his utensils in his mouth longer than he should. Sakusa is noticing in this moment truly how often Atsumu has stuff in his mouth and he should’ve caught on to this much earlier.

Sakusa exhales and fixes Atsumu with another hard look before slowly testing the waters of this, pressing his thumb down on Atsumu’s tongue and getting such a sweet reaction. He watches as it catches Atsumu off guard and his eyes glaze over for a split second, realizing that he’s getting the reaction he wanted, and slowly closing his lips tighter around Sakusa’s thumb. 

Sakusa takes another small intake of breath, his expression staying hard on him, not with as much annoyance anymore, his lips relaxing to his usual pout. He tilts his head slightly and pushes his thumb down on Atsumu’s tongue again and feels Atsumu suck lightly at it. He watches him do this, for a few minutes completely in a trance before finally breaking the silence for the first time since this whole thing started,

“Miya,” his voice came out soft and stern, Atsumu’s eyes snapping up to him,   
“Open your mouth.” 

With such a simple command, Atsumu drops his mouth open with Sakusa’s thumb still in there. Sakusa keeps his thumb pressed down on Atsumu’s tongue as he moves it to his lower lip, sweeping over it and coating it with a thin layer of Atsumu’s own spit. He takes this second to look at him like this, eyes slightly hazy, pretty mouth on display for him.   
Sakusa smirks and slides his thumb off, turning his hand slightly, placing his pointer and middle finger down on Atsumu’s tongue now, and hears the quiet whine in the back of the setter’s throat as he starts to move them fully in his mouth. Atsumu let his jaw go slack as he fucked his fingers slowly in his mouth, his eyes slipping shut and soft noises his mouth. 

Sakusa was slightly taken back by how pretty Atsumu looked like this. Don’t get him wrong he knew Atsumu was attractive, despite how much he didn’t want to admit it, but right now, he was simply just...pretty. 

“You’d be pretty on your knees like this…”

The words left him against his own accord, not even meaning to say it outloud, but as soon as it left, he watched as Atsumu dropped immediately to the floor, now looking up at him. Sakusa was getting a lesson in deep breathing today by how many times he’s had to take very deep breaths to keep his composure in check. He was not expecting Atsumu to have such a quick reaction to him, slightly in awe, looking at Atsumu Miya on his knees in front of him sure is a sight that he has the blessing of beholding. 

Sakusa presses his tongue against his teeth and his mouth parts slightly as he slowly fucks his fingers into Atsumu’s mouth, who now has his eyes closed and starts swirling his tongue around his digits. Sakusa continues this for a while before pulling his fingers fully out of Atsumu’s mouth which results in what he thinks is the loudest whine he’s ever heard from him. Atsumu whines again as he moves forward, placing his hands on each one of Sakusa’s thighs and nuzzling one of them, 

“More...I can do more…”

Sakusa on the inside has fully exploded and passed on to the other side because of the man before him but on the outside he smirks down at him and tilts his head, 

“Can do more of what?” 

Atsumu looks up at him and then looks off to the side, biting the inside of his cheek, suddenly now very shy. Who would’ve thought. The Atsumu Miya getting shy over a simple question that he very well knows the answer to.  
Sakusa was apparently having none of his sudden bashfulness because the next thing he knew, Sakusa’s hand was in his hair, yanking it back so he could look up at him, 

Sakusa snickers softly, “Now you decide to get shy? You tell me the most pointless things throughout the day but now you don’t want to answer me on what you can do?” he shakes his head lightly and clicks his tongue, his grip not loosening on his hair, “I thought someone who’s so full of themselves would want to brag about this, but being as filthy as your mouth is, I can see why you’re deciding to humble yourself.” 

Atsumu is blushing and Sakusa can see how flustered he’s getting and he has to admit he looks kinda cute like this. All over a simple question. Cute. 

“I...I can suck ya off,” Atsumu finally says, meeting Sakusa’s gaze, “ ‘m good with my mouth, I can make ya feel real good.” he’s looking up at Sakusa and Sakusa can see the desperation slowly building in him.

Sakusa huffs out a laugh and yanks on Atsumu’s hair again, a moan slipping past Atsumu’s lips as he does, 

“Why would I want your mouth on me?”

Atsumu huffs out a breath like a child throwing a tantrum and looks at him again, his eyes pleading, 

“ ‘Cause I want it! I need somethin’ more than ya fingers, need yer damn cock down my throat!” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes and keeps his grip on his hair,   
“You’re so greedy it’s hilarious, Miya. You really think that’s a good reason huh? What if you’re all just bark and no bite and you don’t even make me feel good and I end up wasting my time? Give me a better reason.” 

Atsumu looks like if he was in a different scenario he would’ve stormed off by now and pouted in the corner but also the look of desperation is more apparent now than it was before on his face. He huffs out again and squeezes Sakusa’s thighs, 

“I just need somethin’...I’ll do all the work for it, y’don’t gotta do a thing. I can show ya how good I can be...or y’can jus’ use use my mouth, I ain’t gonna mind that, I jus’,” he squeezes his thighs again, “I need ya so bad Omi-Omi…” 

Sakusa loosens his grip at that, finally satisfied with a real answer, taking a small step back to give Atsumu more room,   
“That wasn’t so hard now was it? Now since you’ve talked yourself up, prove it to me.”

And with that, Atsumu’s hands finally move up to the waistband of Sakusa’s track pants, pulling them and his boxers down, his mouth watering at the sight of Sakusa’s freed cock. Sakusa watches with amusement at how eager Atsumu is to get his mouth on him and groans loudly when he does, his hand going back to Atsumu’s hair as he swallows him in one go, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, making him moan embarrassingly loud, even with his mouth full. 

Atsumu feels the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but ignores them completely, the only thing on his mind is his mouth finally being full the way he’s been wanting this whole time. Sakusa’s cock is such a nice weight in his mouth, weighing on his tongue just the way he likes, the way he craves. He starts bobbing his head shallowly, wanting to keep as much of Sakusa in his mouth as he can, looking up to see Sakusa’s head tilted backwards, hearing him moan and hiss every time he swallows around him. 

Sakusa mutters a few curses and looks down to see Atsumu’s eyes looking back up at him filled with tears and god fuck Atsumu has never looked better than he does in this moment right now. On his knees, mouth full, tears flowing down his face, he thinks he’ll never look better. 

He’s only slightly pissed that Atsumu’s right, his mouth always making him feel good, but it feels so good now that he knows Atsumu had to earn it and it wasn’t just a ‘hey let me suck you off in the showers’ sort of deal. 

“Y-fuck-you said you wouldn’t mind if I used your mouth yeah?” Sakusa asked him, the hand on his hair moving to the side of Atsumu’s head, his other hand moving to the other side, “I think I’m gonna take advantage of that,” he looked down at Atsumu, who simply nodded and tried to relax his jaw as much as possible.

Sakusa gave him a quick nod back before slowly starting to fuck his hips forward, slow shallow strokes that made him feel too hot all over. Atsumu’s mouth felt so good, the wet heat all around his cock making him feel closer and closer to the edge before he started to pick up the pace of his hips, tears spilling down Atsumu’s face as he fucked his mouth. 

Sakusa looked down and chuckled lightly,   
“Such a mess, crying over getting your mouth fucked the way you wanted...pathetic.”   
Atsumu moaned loudly around his cock and Sakusa smirked down at him and continued his pace, speeding up and strokes getting shallower as he got closer, 

“Fuck, fuck, gonna cum-” and Atsumu pulled him closer by his thighs, a few more thrusts and he was cumming down Atsumu’s throat, pretty moans spilling out of his mouth as he did. Both of them panted hard, the high of the moment coming down for both of them. Sakusa glanced down at Atsumu who looked up at him with a pleading look in his eyes. Sakusa groaned and pulled his cock out of his mouth slowly, Atsumu already feeling the soreness in his jaw but missing the weight of Sakusa’s cock. 

Sakusa tucked himself back in his pants before walking over to his drawer, getting out a fresh pair of underwear and making his way to the bathroom.   
Atsumu sat on the floor for a couple more seconds before he heard Sakusa telling him to come brush his teeth, taking his time standing up and getting the blood rushing back in his legs and going to join Sakusa. 

After they were both finished, Atsumu came back into the room and flopped down face first on the bed, he was ready for a nap and he could tell Sakusa was too when he felt the bed dip beside him, both of them drifting off for a short nap.   
Afterwards Sakusa asked if Atsumu needed help getting off and Atsumu had told him he really did only want to suck him off. Sakusa’s pursed his lips again at that. Notorious menace.


End file.
